


Shin-chan

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wanted to know why Takao couldn't call him by his proper name. Takao stated his only reason. Midorima doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KnB.

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima ignored him.

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima glared at the floor. Never mind him, he will stop, he thought.

"Shin-chan!"

Ignore that annoying freak, the green-haired teen chanted to himself. Glaring intensified.

"SHIN-CHAN!"

"What the hell, that's not my name!"

"Aww, it's your pet name from me." Takao poked Midorima's side playfully, while the latter trying to hide his embarrassment. The smaller man pouted when he said nothing. "Ne, is it not cute?"

Midorima sighed exasperatedly. "That's not it. Why not just call me like what everyone else do? Midorima is fine. Is that difficult?"

Takao frowned thoughtfully. "No, but I don't like it."

"What?" Midorima asked incredulously.

"If I get used calling you that, it will be like I'm calling myself in the future. Ne?" Takao grinned slyly.

Midorima had no idea what the hawk eye meant by that, and he didn't care. Takao was a twisted guy to him.

"Hmpf. I don't get your joke, but whatever." Midorima started walking. "I never wanted to know what's going inside your pea-brain."

Takao chuckled to himself. "Silly, Shin-chan. You don't get my point."

They both returned to practice. With Takao having his grin still plastered on his face, and Midorima frowning deeply than before.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get it? XD Cookies if you did. :D


End file.
